


Kiss me hard before you go

by ks_darkstorm



Series: 'Looking' Patrick/Kevin [3]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: But it's okay, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Porn With Plot, in more way's than one, mostly just sex, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you think we are ever going to actually be able to do it in a real bed sometime?" </i>
</p><p>Basically just some pwp of Kevin and Patrick doing it in a real bed...</p><p> </p><p>Takes place after s02e01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work, it was a slow day in the office what can I say ;)  
> Just can't seem to get these boys out of my head!
> 
> It's not been beta read so all mistakes are mine, also I am not American so I know some words are spelt differently.
> 
> Title is from Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey because it was on when I wrote it.

The sheets where cool against his searing flesh, drops of sweat clung to him as they trailed a pattern down his chest, dipping in and resting in the hollows of his skin.

They had been at it for almost an hour already, bodies thrusting together in a never-ending tandem as they tried to make it last.

Patrick threw his head back in pleasure, sinking into the mattress, the pillows having fallen off the bed some time ago. He pushed his hips up once more against Kevin’s, feeling the other mans length move against his own, the wet head trailing patterns against the light dusting of hair that lay beneath his belly button. 

A stream of late afternoon sunlight penetrated the room, casting their bodies in a natural glow through the gap in the curtains.  
Reaching up blindly, he pulled Kevin's face towards his own, mouthing at the other mans lips even as he tried to draw in breath, lungs struggling in the best of ways.

“I want you in me again.” 

Patrick managed to punch the words out against Kevin’s lips, lifting slightly up and nipping at an ear in retaliation to the nails that we're scratching at his nipple. He had never been very sensitive there, but the way Kevin managed to twist the small bud was sending sparks of want through his whole body. 

Everything Kevin did seemed to work for him it seemed.

“Again?” Kevin moaned, leaning back slightly and looking at Patrick’s face in confirmation. Once he received a small nod and a rather vixen smirk he groaned in wonder.

“Jesus Patrick, so fucken perfect for me.”

Patrick huffed out a small laugh, reaching for one of the condoms that had sat unassumingly on the side table throughout their time together.

“Yeah, go on, put it in me again.” 

Normally he would have been embarrassed by his dirty talk but Kevin seemed to love it, and Patrick wasn’t going to deny him anything it seemed.  
In the time it took for the other man to put the condom on, Patrick felt like he was going to burst with want, so turned on but happy enough for now just to be able to enjoy not having to rush for once.

He withered gently against the bedding, sensitive to the light wind softly blowing through the partially opened window. The curtains swayed with the beat of his heart it seemed, mimicking his deep breaths, in and out. The breeze lingered over his wet body, causing his already aching nipples to pebble further, his skin breaking out in the most delightful of goosebumps.

Kevin's fingers felt around his opening, pushing in a whimpering softly as he thrust them in and out a few times, scissoring him open. Patrick was still slightly lose from the first round, channel slick with lube and spit from where Kevin had rimmed him open with both tongue and fingers.

Getting frustrated but knowing how much Kevin liked playing with his arse, Patrick decided to have a little fun of his own. He tensed up his muscles, clenching around the three digits resting inside of him.

“Feel how tight I am, just think, that could be your cock I’m milking.” He clenched again, once, twice more before Kevin roughly withdrew his fingers, slicking his cock up with the excess lube left on his hand. He slid inside slowly, not stopping in till he bottomed out, his sack resting comfortably against Patrick's arse.

“You feel so fucken perfect around me, Christ Patrick.”

It was perfect, almost too perfect and every time Kevin touched him seemed better than the last. They both knew this thing between them was entering dangerous territory, they where unable to stay away from each other it seemed and neither of them could see an end to it.

Patrick felt terrible about the boyfriend thing, he really did, and he knew Kevin was racked with guilt but they hadn’t really allowed themselves to talk about it. Jon was a nice guy, but even if he had been a saint Patrick knew he still would have wanted this.

Gripping the other mans shoulders tightly, he could do nothing but hold on and go with his movements, legs spread wantonly. He squeezed his thighs tighter around Kevin’s hips, silently urging him to go deeper, faster and right there.

Kevin’s thrusts where speeding up, balls slapping against him as he tried to find that perfect spot inside Patrick again. Not even a minute later and he was nailing his gland, causing Patrick to arch his back, hands searching for something to cling to as he cried out in pleasure.

“Kevin, ahhh.” 

It was fast and brutal now, no room left for softness, they had been at this too long for it to be anything else. The bed frame hit against the wall with every thrust, and for once neither of them had to care, they could make as much noise as they wanted.

“I want you like this all the time, can’t think of anything else.” Kevin’s words where muffled against his collar-bone, teeth grazing the pale skin and leaving their mark.

“You feel so good Patrick, always so good I hardly believe it.”

Patrick was close, he could feel his balls drawing up against his body, his cock sensitive to the way Kevin’s stomach rubbed against it. He reached a hand down to grasp himself firmly between them, only managing two strokes before he was coming, thick stripes spraying against his chest and hand, even a drop landing on his chin.

He had never came so hard in his life.

It didn’t take much longer for Kevin to follow him in his release, the feeling of Patrick coming quite literally pulling his orgasm from him. He let out a harsh groan, fingers gripping skin hard enough to leave marks as he emptied himself into the condom and Patrick’s willing body.

They lay against each other, Kevin still inside as the two men tried to slow their breathing down. Usually this was the time where they would separate, hurriedly putting clothes back on and avoiding words of accusation.

Patrick fisted the back of Kevin’s head, smoothing the wet strands off from his forehead as he pulled him into another deep kiss, their tongues rubbing together in a way that had his toes curling. 

How could something so wrong feel so right?

Kevin eventually broke the kiss, quickly lapping at the drop of fluid on Patrick’s chin with another soft groan, nose nuzzling at the same spot briefly before he huffed out a short laugh.

“You are going to be the death of me Patrick, I bloody well know it.”

Their drying sweat and Patrick's come was beginning to feel uncomfortable, Kevin griped the condom between two fingers and pulled out gently, not wanting to cause any discomfort, before getting up to discarding of the used condom quietly.

Patrick stretched his arms above his head, stretching out his sore and used muscles and unable to keep the grin spreading across his face. He watched as Kevin got up from the bed, gaze taking in the other mans body happily.

“That was definitely worth the wait, here I was thinking that fucking in the woods was the highlight of my year, baby you just made my life.”  
Kevin smirked, face still flushed beautifully as he came back to the bed reaching out his arms to pull Patrick against him, head resting comfortably against Kevin’s chest.

They where quiet for a while, watching the sunlight in the room move slowly across the wall as it began to set. Patrick could hear Kevin’s heart beat against his ear, the comforting sound causing his eyes to droop slightly.

“I’m going to leave him.”

Patrick snapped out of his drowsing state, sitting up so fast his head spun with it and he tried to focus his eyes on the other mans face.

“Sorry I don’t think I heard you.”

“You heard me.” Kevin snorted, amused. “I can’t keep lying to him, and I can’t keep treating you like something shameful that needs to be hidden. I want to meet your friends properly, I want to hold your hand in public. I want to be able to fuck you into the mattress every day and not have to worry about when the next time will be.”

Patrick released the breath he had been holding, letting it out between his teeth as he let Kevin’s words sink in.

Could it seriously be that easy? Well no, maybe easy wasn’t the right word to use, simple? right?

“You’re really serious? I mean there is no going back from this Kevin.”

“I think the time to turn back has long been and gone. I know that I haven’t been in love with Jon for a while, I think I was lying to myself because I thought I didn’t have another choice. I felt stuck.”

Patrick stared into Kevin’s eyes wearily, wanting to believe his words more than anything else in his life. He searched the other mans gaze trying to find any lie that lingered in the depths and finding nothing but certainty and truth.

“It will be okay.” Kevin stated, his voice strong and loud in the stillness of the room.

"Okay." Patrick whispered back.

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
